


Drenched In Vanilla Twilight

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Workplace Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: Jensen and Danneel are a not-quite couple, working together in a movie theater. Jared is the guy who comes in monthly to watch the worlds worst films, and things tumble on from there.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: 2020 Supernatural & CWRPF Holiday Exchange





	Drenched In Vanilla Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> For the_rant_girl. My first time writing this pairing (three-ing? thruple?), and I hope I do it justice!

“Cute, isn’t he?”

Jensen looks up, startled, from where he’s been re-arranging straws. Or _should_ be re-arranging the straws. They’re still all on opposite areas of their little holder, looking like a badly done flower arrangement.

“What?” he says.

Danneel rolls her eyes and pointedly stares at the guy who’s been cruising the confectionary area for the better part of 15 minutes. “Tall and gangly over there.”

Tall? Yes. Gangly? Not so much. At least not where his arms are concerned. They’re pressing against his grey t-shirt so hard the seams might burst.

Shaking his head, Jensen turns back to the register. It’s slow going today, seeing as it’s a week before they change the film rotations. A day before? Everyone jumps in, eager not to miss this month’s blockbuster or to see it for the twentieth time. When it first comes out? Have to be the one to give your friends spoilers. But right now? This was slow time. Quiet time. Time Jensen usually spent counting the money, scrubbing the hotdog boiler (gross, so gross), or getting the perfect ratio of popcorn to butter in the machine.

“You talking for me or for you?” Jensen says quietly, even though the guy looks lost in his own world admiring the rainbow sour straps.

“Either? Both?”

Jensen rolls his eyes.

He’s expecting, sometime soon, to feel jealousy. To want Danneel all to himself and to be pissed off at any guy looking her way. Truth is, he doesn’t mind. He knows his maybe-girlfriend (okay, so they’ve been on _two dates_ and fucked about half a dozen times in the break room at this point so _maybe-girlfriend_ might still be pushing things) is hot.

He’s about to say something, to tell Danneel to go for it if she really wants to, when the guy comes toward them.

“One ticket for Dolittle, please,” he says and that, alone, should be enough to turn Danneel off.

Instead, one glance in her direction tells Jensen it intrigues her.

* * *

They’re both on shift until closing. Often are, actually, despite not being full-time workers, but nobody else wants to keep this job for more than a few weeks. Sure, the novelty is fun to start with. The smell of buttery popcorn, the free movie tickets every season, the chance to peek in and get a feel for each film. But soon the novelty of cleaning up sticky soda and mounds of that same popcorn and having to tell people to stop goddamn fucking during the middle of sessions wore off.

Why Danneel and Jensen stuck it out was anyone’s guess. Not like the pay was good, and Danneel had her father paying for her apartment at least until she finished up at college next year. Jensen struggled more, but he could apply elsewhere. A nice bookstore or that record store on the corner with its ‘WORKERS WANTED’ sign that had been there for the past few months. Then again, a record store searching to hire for so long was a red flag itself.

“Ew,” Danneel exclaims from somewhere on the other side of the theater.

“What is it?” Jensen calls. “Festering soda cup? Forgotten child? Used condom?”

All three had happened more times than Jensen likes to remember.

Danneel stands up and Jensen can now spy her behind chairs toward the front. Her nose is wrinkled almost to her brow and, in the tips of her gloved fingers, she holds the slimy item.

“Ew,” Jensen agrees.

She blanches and tosses it into the black bag that looks half filled based on the bumps. Jensen’s isn’t much emptier. People in general are gross.

They finish up with a lot less bodily fluids to be found, toss the black bags in the oversized cans by the entrance, and Danneel says they’re not _full enough yet_ to warrant taking them to the dumpsters out back. Jensen is sceptical but, hey, if he can avoid lugging heavy things through the entire building he’ll take it.

It’s quiet now. Sometimes, if they don’t want to head straight home, Jensen and Danneel find an old film and put it into the projector. Danneel loves black and white romances, with their overacting and fancy outfits and language that made Jensen want to roll his eyes, but watching her smile and stare at the screen in glee made it worthwhile.

Tonight, though, he doesn’t even get a chance to ask if she wants to watch something. Danneel comes back from scrubbing her hands in the lady’s room and jumps Jensen right then and there.

He ain’t complaining.

Her lips taste of candy, always do, like those sour straps Tall Guy was buying in the lobby and-- Jensen. Stop. _Why are you thinking about someone else when this woman is right here?_

He kisses her again. Hand snaking up under her tight white t-shirt and and taking in her delicious expanse of skin. She runs warm, then hot, and her cherry hair cascades over Jensen's face. They end up against a wall that's stickier than it has any right to be, but who cares? He has this and the rest of the world can fall apart.

Then there's a cough that doesn't come from either of them and Danneel pulls away. "What the--?"

Jensen turns around and there, in an otherwise empty theater, stands the tall guy from earlier. Jensen finishes Danneel's thought: _\--the hell?_

"Uhh," the guy says, clearing his throat. "Just forgot my phone?

He moves, awkwardly, down a middle row of the theater. Completes it. Looks around. Goes to the one in front of it. All the while Danneel and Jensen are trying to compose themselves. Jensen's mind is a buzz between _what the fuck, dude?_ and wanting to get his hands on Danneel again.

"Got it!" The guy holds up the phone triumphantly and leaves the room, one backwards glance before he's out the door.

* * *

He's back next month.

Same time -- when the films are stagnant and everyone is busy watching YouTube trailers for the next release -- but today Jensen is on shift alone. Only a few hours at least, then he plans to go home and find something to binge on Netflix. Movies had lost a lot of their thrill over the years, but it was still hard to beat a good TV series.

Jensen's getting so bored he's about to fall asleep when the guy walks in. Hoodie, jeans, battered Converse low tops. Jensen doesn't notice he's staring until it's too late. The guy looks him in the eye, smiles, and heads over.

"What'll it be this time?" Jensen asks and, damn, _why_? Makes him seem like a stalker who remembers the comings and goings and film tastes of everyone who comes in here and that is certainly not the case. Usually he can't even remember what ticket the customer from two seconds ago bought.

The guy lists another cringey movie -- Jensen's now wondering if the guy picks them for irony purposes -- and Jensen prints out a ticket. The system here is ancient, slow, would be easier to have the old style paper tickets. The guy leans against the counter, so close Jensen can smell the woody aftershave hinted on his skin.

"I'm Jared, by the way," he says.

"Jensen."

"Yeah," Jared says, pointing at Jensen. "Name tag kind of gave it away."

Jensen doesn't blush, nuh-uh. "Right."

The ticket finishes spitting out and Jensen hands it to him. Their fingers brush. Jensen's hot from the popcorn maker; Jared's cool from the snow outside. They meet eyes. Jared's crinkling at the edges as he smiles and Jensen can't even find the muscles to make his own face move.

"Enjoy the movie," Jensen eventually spits out, using the line from his training that has drilled its way into his brain like one of the tunnels in the ant farm his sister used to have.

Jared winks and all bets are off. Jensen can hardly even _stand_. "I will."

* * *

Jared comes monthly for four whole months. Sometimes Danneel is working, sometimes not, but when she is Jensen always gets a coy smile and wink. Is he really that obvious? He didn't think so. Being bisexual, okay, he was out and proud about _that_ , but he liked to think he could keep the people he was attracted to on the down low. Especially around Danneel.

"Talk to him," Danneel says on one of the days Jared comes in. Not even whispering. Just talking, normal volume that always borders on _loud_ , and Jensen tries futilely to hush her. "Oh come _on_ , Jen. Unless he's got rocks for brains he knows you're interested -- and I'm pretty sure he's into you, too."

"You've seen him _twice_ ," Jensen says, his own voice a hissing whisper that travels low and close. Danneel has to lean in to hear it. "You suddenly got him psychoanalysed?"

"Some people are easy to read." She points at Jared, then and there, and it's a miracle he doesn't turn around. "He's one of them."

"You didn't even know his name until last week."

"Don't need a name to know someone's personality, sugar." With that she walks back to the register to print another customer's ticket.

Jensen keeps looking at Jared. Can't help it. The way he meticulously looks over the candy selection only to pick a bag of sour straps and follow it with an order of Diet Coke. "I know this doesn't negate the sugar," he said one time, holding up the white paper bag. "Just prefer the taste."

Of course he does. Jensen finds it too charming to inform him there shouldn't _be_ a difference in taste. That was the whole marketing idea.

Danneel finishes with the newest film-going customer and slinks her way back to Jensen. She has something magnetic about her, enchanting, and it's not just the sultry, musky perfume she dabs on her neck and wrists during breaks.

"Have an empty theater during this session," she says. This is when her voice can go low, almost deep, rumbly and sexy and everything that makes Jensen's dick rustle to life.

"Oh?" Jensen says, tearing his eyes from Jared and training them on Danneel instead. On her high cheekbones and cupid lips, her sleepy eyes with warm brown irises and dilated pupils. One look at her and he forgets where he is.

She winks -- and what is it with people _winking_ at Jensen? They should know it makes him weak in the knees. "Just thought I'd let you know."

* * *

Jensen doesn't have to be told twice. Or hinted at twice. Or whatever it was Danneel did. He gets the last of the customers into their correct theaters with their correct tickets and hurries into the empty number four. The only person who would come _here_ is Jared but this is the second-worst-movie-of-the-month so even that seems too high brow for him.

His eyes adjust quickly to the dim lighting in the room, following the little spotlights along the floor to where Danneel stands, front and centre, against the blank screen. Her black knee-length skirt is hiked up and the buttons of her white blouse are low and loose. Jensen goes to her like an invisible string pulls him. To her smile, her body, her voice he knows she'll start using soon enough.

"Glad you could make it," she says, grabbing him by the collar and crushing their lips together.

Kissing Danneel never gets old, never gets stagnant. It's an adventure from start to finish each and every time. Her finding his skin; him finding hers. Learning new curves and dips and zones he didn't know could even make him feel this good.

He gets to his knees, looks up, worships her. Touching where her breath hitch and her hands cling to his hair. Nails grazing his scalp. Knees trying to hold him there, there, _there_.

"Jen--" she says, his name cutting off in her throat.

Jensen reluctantly pulls away and looks up at her. He swears she's an angel, red hair aglow like a halo. "Yeah?"

"Come on," she says. "We don't have long."

She's right. Doesn't matter that the movies last hours between film, advertisements, and credits; they're both expected to check in at regular intervals, scan the crowd for the very thing they're about to engage in.

Jensen tugs his pants down just enough to get his hard cock out, pushes Danneel's skirt up higher, and he's inside Danneel's tight, wet heat when the door opens. When his body tries to go numb and his erection starts to falter and he's _acutely aware_ of how he is half naked, inside another employee, in his place of work.

Fuck.

"So you _do_ do this?" A deep, familiar voice says.

Jensen whirls around so fast he almost falls over, pulling out of Danneel and sending her stumbling along with him. There, leaning against the door with a sly smile on his face, is Jared. He doesn't look nearly as embarrassed as Jensen thinks this situation warrants. Jensen's own cheeks are burning as he hurries to tug up his pants and Danneel sets to work smoothing down her shirt and skirt.

"What are you talking about?" Danneel says. Jensen can tell she is trying to keep her voice soft, even, but it gets choked somewhere in her throat.

"You two." He flicks one long finger between them, fast. "I mean, once is a coincidence, but twice is, uh, how does that saying end?"

"Isn't _twice_ the coincidence?" Danneel says.

Jared smiles. "No such thing as meaningless coincidences, then."

What happens next leaves Jensen reeling. Danneel takes steps toward Jared, presses a hand to his chest, and kisses him square on the lips.

Jensen may or may not gasp, but his eyes definitely threaten to bulge from his head. Even more so when Jared returns the kiss. His big, thick hands covering the expanse of Danneel's back as he lifts her up on her toes. His other hand indiscreetly grabs her arse and Danneel giggles as they breaks apart, turning around with a flick of her hair to look at Jensen.

"Here you go, baby," she says. "Helping you take that first step."

Indeed she has. Jensen feels more brazen than he has in a long while, maybe since he'd first set eyes on Danneel and wanted to kiss her. To hold her hand. To take her out for dinner and listen to her talk and talk and talk until the sun came out. Of course she had to make the first move, had to corner him in the break room and practically jump into his lap, but now here they were. Fucking. Kissing. It all worked out in the end.

Jensen's way of thanks is to walk over and kiss Danneel again.

Everything happens in a dream state. The touches from both Danneel and Jared over Jensen's clothed skin. Given half a chance Jensen would take all of this off, but the risk is too great. They should have already checked on the theaters at least once, twice, three times by now. If it were any other time he'd be urging Danneel to get ready to leave, but today he can't. Refuses to give up on this opportunity.

"So," Danneel says. "How are we going to do this? My college days involved a threesome or two, but I was either too drunk or too high to remember the details."

 _Of course Danneel was_ , Jensen thinks, and knows that there's a wealth of information he hopes Danneel will share with him in the ensuing days, or weeks, or even months if luck shines down on him.

"You're welcome to fuck me," Jared says, so sure of himself. Voice so loud and clear. Jensen's cock wants him so bad it _aches_. And when Jared pulls down his pants, ass on display, Jensen has to close his eyes, breathe.

Danneel, of course, packs everything. She'd be the ultimate soccer mom with snacks and a band aid and Neosporin, but Jensen doesn't say that. Doesn't do anything except watch as Danneel takes the lube and spreads it over Jared. Presses a finger into him and Jared rocks back onto it. Sends a look over his shoulder, first at Danneel and then at Jensen, that goes straight to his cock. Hooded eyes that say _I love this, I want this, let me be a part of this_.

Jensen is helpless to deny him.

Jensen goes over, gets himself in on the action, and leans down to kiss Jared. It's rougher than kissing Danneel, of course -- stubble and chapped lips and salty residue from the popcorn gets pressed against Jensen's open mouth. Kisses him deeper, chases the sensations and taste, until Jared moans so loud and wide Jensen has to break away.

"You like that?" Danneel asks. She has two fingers in him now, twisting, thrusting, and Jensen thinks _how haven't we tried this before_?

"Yeah," Jared says. His face looks blissed out already and nobody's even touched his cock.

"I want both of you," Jensen finds himself saying. Seems the blood supply needed to control his tongue has given way to his cock. It aches from where it's caught in his pants and twisted underwear; he didn't bother rearranging himself in a more dignified manner once he realised it was Jared there and that he _wanted_ to see all of it. Even better, wanted to be _part_ of all of it.

"Of course you do, sweetheart," Danneel says. "Never could be satisfied with just one, could you?"

 _Maybe_ , Jensen thinks, _Maybe this was always the missing piece of the puzzle_. The strange edge piece with too many holes that, once completed, would finally bring the true image to fruition. The idea of having both...it's hotter than anything Jensen could have ever imagined.

"You can start by taking over here," Danneel continues, with a pointed look at Jared's ass that's sticking up obscenely. Who knew theatre seats could make someone look that enticing?

Jensen does as Danneel suggests. Runs his hands along the length of Jared's body as he circles round him, taking it all in. The ripple of muscles and taunt pull of skin. The hint of a tattoo sneaking out under Jared's sleeve. He gets behind him. Sees him wet with lube and want; sees Danneel watching, waiting.

He has no idea what he's supposed to do next.

Jared decides it for him. Says, "Come on, Jensen, I've been making eyes at you for _months_ now."

"Told you so," Danneel says, sing-song, which is hard to take seriously when her skirt is hiked up around her hips and she's slowly, lazily, moving a hand around on herself. "So let me enjoy the show."

Jensen shucks his pants down again and his cock bounces out hard and ready and leaking. He grabs some of that lube Danneel has perched precariously on the back of a seat, smears a little over his cock -- Danneel helping, hand hot and soft -- and lines it up.

Jensen enters Jared. Tight, hot, seeming to engulf his cock and tug him in deep. Danneel is there. In front of him. Smooth pussy with its triangle of hair as red as the hair on her head tantalising him. He reaches over, rubs a thumb over her clit, and she smiles down at him with a look of triumph and adoration.

"This works well," she says.

There isn't much of a rhythm, Jensen knows that, but damn if it doesn't feel amazing. His cock hitting spots that make Jared cry out under him, rock back harder and faster. The chair underneath them squeaks and threatens to collapse but no matter. No matter at all.

Danneel backs away at some point. Leans against the red velvet curtain that nobody ever closes, not anymore, but the theater supposedly needs it for _authenticity_. Only now can Jensen appreciate it. The way it hugs Danneel's shoulders and hips and the outline of her tits. God, he wishes her shirt was off. Bra pulled open. Breasts spilling out so Jensen could get a hold of her nipples, play with them between his fingers...

"Fuck," Jared grunts out under him. A deep, guttural groan that spurs Jensen on. Hands on Jared's shoulders, hips snapping, eyes finding Danneel again who is fucking herself with her hand, tongue trapped between her teeth.

How could things ever get better?

The blinding, rushing train of a sensation starts in Jensen's balls and grows. Spreads out over all of him until he can't keep it in, can't hold back, any longer. "Gonna come," he says to Jared. Hopes it's loud enough for Danneel to hear too. It might be, judging by how her breath and hand both pick up speed. He takes Jared's cock and strokes it to the time of his own thrusts.

Jared comes into his hand. Hot and wet and explosive. It sends Jensen over the edge, one more thrust so his stomach is flush against Jared's ass. He comes deep inside him. Fills him up. Feels the way Jared's insides contract around his cock. He has just enough wherewithal to watch Danneel finishing herself off. This blissed-out, post-orgasm state he's in gives everything a glowing haze. Like they're in an enchanted world right out of a movie they would show here in this very room. When he pulls out, cleans up, it's as though he's in a slow motion trance.

Sweat sheens from both Danneel and Jared, and Jensen soaks it up. Would live in that smell, feel, taste forever if the world let him. As it is, he contented himself in sitting back on a chair, Jared on one side and Danneel on the other. Hands on both their knees, stroking. He knows this is the start of something.

And that suits him just fine.


End file.
